1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to draw latches for use in securing two closure members together. More specifically, the present invention relates to draw latches of the flexible or elastic type.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many types of draw latches are generally known in the art. One such type, an over-center draw latch, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,181,095, issued May 4, 1965, 3,466,076, issued Sep. 9, 1969, Des. 324,165, issued Feb. 25, 1992, and Des. 333,775, issued Mar. 9, 1993, each of which is assigned to Southco, Inc. The latches disclosed in these patents essentially comprise a keeper and a one-piece part having three segments, namely a base segment, a locking segment, and an intermediate segment, wherein the intermediate segment is flexibly connected to the base and locking segments. When in a latched condition, the locking segment is detachably connected to the keeper and is in overlying relation to the keeper, the base segment, and the intermediate segment.
These latches were often considered desirable because they provided positive over-center latching, were lightweight, and also were inexpensive to manufacture. Furthermore, these latches were attractive in appearance. Typically, however, these latches were of a molded plastic construction and were incapable of use in situations where high loads were placed on the latch. Another disadvantage in these latches was the fact that considerable precision was required in the installation of the latch and the keeper in order for the latch to operate properly.
Flexible draw latches are also known in the art and have been used for many years. Perhaps the most simple example of a flexible draw latch comprises a mounting bracket, a rubber stretch arm affixed to the bracket, and a keeper. These flexible draw latches are typically used to secure loose-fitting hoods or covers on heavy machinery or mechanical equipment. In operation, the rubber stretch arm would be pulled up and into engagement with the keeper, whereby the elasticity of the rubber arm would keep the hood or cover secure. Although these latches were not very pleasing in appearance and did not provide the more positive over-center latching action, they were considered desirable because the flexibility of the rubber arm compensated for misalignment of the bracket and keeper during installation. Another advantage of these flexible draw latches was that the load capability of the latch could be varied, within a range, by simply increasing or decreasing the distance between the bracket and the keeper and, thus, the tension on the rubber stretch arm. In high load situations, this type of latch became impractical, however, because of the difficulty in stretching the heavy-duty rubber arm required in such situations.
Another type of flexible draw latch is also known which was primarily developed to overcome the disadvantages of the above-mentioned flexible latch by providing a lever handle to assist in stretching the rubber arm. Essentially, these lever-assisted flexible draw latches comprise a bracket, a rubber stretch arm, a lever handle and a keeper. The rubber stretch arm is connected at one end to the bracket and connected at the other end to the lever at a point intermediate the ends of the lever. To operate the latch, the lever handle was inserted in the keeper and pivoted to stretch the rubber arm and then seating to secure the latch with a positive over-center action. Despite its advantages over the previous flexible draw latches, however, these lever assisted latches were considered unsightly and their use was essentially limited to high load situations where heavy-duty latches are required.
Other flexible draw latches, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,298 issued May 9, 1989, and 4,804,215 issued Feb. 14, 1989, and being assigned to Southco, Inc., are known which provide a simple draw-pull latch for use in securing two closure members together which has the advantages of a flexible locking member in an aesthetically pleasing latch which is inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and has a wide variety of practical applications. A flexible draw latch is shown in U.S. Patent D 333,775, issued on Mar. 9, 1993. The latch shown in the ""775 patent provides a mounting bracket, a flexible arm, and a keeper. At times, the arm can be interfered with by the mounting bracket which holds it.
A need exists for a flexible draw latch which has a smooth operation for facilitating the pivotal movement of the flexible arm relative to the mounting bracket. The present invention provides a flexible draw latch which has improved operating features and which has advantages of being easy to use, install and to construct.
The present invention comprises a flexible draw latch for use in securing two closure members together, comprising a keeper adapted to be affixed to one of the members, a mounting bracket adapted to be affixed to the other member, and a flexible arm pivotally held by the mounting bracket. In operation, the arm is pivotally maintained at one end thereof by the mounting bracket, and swings from an open relaxed position toward the keeper, and is flexed to connect with the keeper.
The flexible draw latch features a guide which preferably can comprise an annular groove disposed in the mounting portion of the arm. The mounting bracket, likewise, is configured with a pair of mounting bosses with which the annular groove of the arm mates for correspondence in order to facilitate the smooth pivoting of the latch arm and to provide a hold-open feature.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel flexible draw latch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a draw latch having a flexible arm.
It is a further object of the invention to accomplish the above objects in a flexible draw latch operated by stretching a flexible arm over a keeper for latching engagement therewith.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flexible draw latch having variable load capabilities.
It is a further object of the invention to accomplish the above objects by providing a flexible draw latch with improved operating and aligning features.
It is a further object of the invention to accomplish the above objects where a flexible draw latch is operated by stretching a flexible arm over a keeper for latching engagement therewith.
It is yet a further object to accomplish the above objects where the draw latch is provided with a smoothly pivotable arm.
It is another object of the invention to provide a flexible draw latch wherein a groove provided in the arm is used to facilitate smooth pivoting of the latch by mating with at least one boss of the mounting bracket.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of the invention with reference to the drawings, and the appended claims.